1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic injection mold, and more particularly to a 3-plate mold assembly with a common mold base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic injection molding is used for quick and mass production and has been widely applied in different fields.
A mold is only capable of producing one type of products, so it has to design a whole new mold when a new product needs to be produced. A mold essentially comprises a base and an insert disposed on the base, and then the base is mounted on a plastic injection molding machine. The base and the insert are exclusively designed to pair with each other, therefore, they must be replaced together when a new mold is needed to produce new products, which inevitably creases the production cost. On the other hand, if the products to be produced are large, the corresponding mold must also be relatively large, therefore, the replacing of such a large mold must be inconvenient and probably requires the use of a crane sometimes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.